Chicken Soup For The Heart
by Angst lover
Summary: Apollo has to go pick up Trucy up from school due to a sudden problem. The small task seems to turn into something much more than just curing a simple fever... Trolly! TrucyxApollo! CH 6, spoilers for 4-4 now!
1. Realizations and Rescue Calls

Hey guys! I'm back, but now with an Ace Attorney story! I sorta lost intrest in Naruto (sahhh-weee) Oh well, it has enough people to write fanfics for it! N-not that Ace Attorney's doesnt!

...Well, onwards toward the story!

Title: Chicen Soup For The Heart  
For: Fun, of course!  
Rating: T  
Why?: Sexual hints, gestures, and innuendo later on, along with some language  
Pairing: TrucyxApollo (I like it, sorry if you disagree)  
Summary: Apollo has to go pick up Trucy up from school due to a sudden problem. The small task seems to turn into something much more than just curing a simple fever...(Trolly! TrucyxApollo! Spoilers for 4-1?)

* * *

This takes place a few years after the end of the game. So, Trucy is 17 and Apollo is 24.

* * *

This is also my first Ace Attorney fanfic, so I am still trying to get used to the characters personalities and how to portray them in certain situations/with words, so please! If anyone seems OOC, I'm real sorry! D:

* * *

Right now, **SPOILERS **for the the first case I guess you could say? It mentions a hint of it. And **LATER ON SPOILERS** for the whole game. But for right now, _there really aren't any yet I guess_.

* * *

Apollo sighed as he put the papers down on the desk and spun his chair around, stopping it in time to look out the window. While he was a few floors up, the window provided a pleasant view of the part of the sky that had not been eaten up by the huge figure of the hotel across the street. A stray bird would pass by every now and then, and the sky that showed was usually filled with clouds. While this was better than nothing, it wasn't like the offices he worked at with Mr.Gavin. They were pleasantly furnished while the atmosphere radiated with a sense of peace no place he had worked (let alone really been) ever had. Even though there were no windows with the happy sight of stray birds and new developments, it was much better than having that sight at all. Although Apollo slightly shuddered at the thought of ever working for, let alone trusting, Mr.Gavin, he would always considered Gavin & Co. Law Offices his home away from home.

'_Not so much now…'_ He thought closing his eyes, remembering the last time he had seen Gavin & Co. Law Offices (it had been put up for sale) and the ridiculous inauguration event that had taken places when he decided to stay at the Wright Anything Agency. Trucy had taken this news as though she had won the lottery, laughing, singing, and constantly hugging Apollo, telling him all the amazing adventures they would go on. Phoenix had just smiled and chuckled at Trucy's antics, telling Apollo that it was a good choice and he was happy he was staying also. It had been a few years, and Apollo had never been happier.

They had accepted and liked him, and he felt as though he was part of a family for the first time. '_Mr. Wright's sorta like my dad…'_ Apollo thought with slight embarrassment, _'…and Trucy…'_ Apollo stopped.

'…_what is Trucy?' _Apollo came up with various answers. _'A human being. A magician. A student. A girl.' _Apollo shook his head. _'To me! What is Trucy to _me_!' _He asked himself more specifically, hating how his mind worked at times. _'She _should_ be like my little sister, maybe even mother…but...I-I shouldn't…' _Apollo opened his eyes, knowing what his thoughts might spit out next. _'I shouldn't be feeling this way towards her. I shouldn't love her this much.' _Apollo was slightly shocked, knowing that love was such a strong word. Yet, he could not find any other word that summed up how he feels about her.

'_I love Trucy!?'  
_'_I _love_ Trucy?'  
_'_I _**love **_Trucy.'_

His mined repeated this phrase over and over, sounding more confident with each repetition.  
"RING!"

Apollo's thoughts were stopped short as he jumped in his seat at the sudden sound.  
"RING!"

He twirled around in his chair and picked up the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Wright Anything Agency, you've come to the 'Wright' place. How may I help you?" Apollo answered quite unenthusiastically. Most phone calls they received were usually telemarketers or someone had dialed the wrong number. Sometimes it was a client, but after they had received a good number of them a month back (Apollo's good reputation and record had been leaking out around town, which he was very proud of) there had barely been any calls.

"Yes? We are with the local High School, calling in regards to a Miss. Trucy Wright?" A lady said very formally on the other line. Apollo perked up as he had heard 'Trucy' and 'school'.

"Is everything all…right?" Apollo did not try to hide the obvious concern in his voice (though he did try to stop the more obvious pun, much to his displeasure, and failed).

"Is this a family member or guardian?" The lady replied, a hint of caution in her voice. Sure, Trucy, Mr. Wright, and Apollo all considered each other family (Apollo's new feelings just coming into light) it was probably not what the school wanted to hear. _'What do I say? If I tell them the truth, they'll probably not tell me what's happened to her. Do they even have Mr. Wright's cell phone? I can't lie, I-I just can't….'_

"I'm her boyfriend." He blurted out, not realizing what he was saying. His eyes grew wide as he clapped his free hand over his mouth. _'WHAT!? Her BOYFRIEND!? I doubt she'll believe that, I mean, come on! Boy-'_

"Ms. Trucy did mention you! So I guess it is fine that I tell you…" She started to trail off, completely unaware of his lie. He seemed to still be stuck on the fact that she believed him. _'Trucy….mentioned me? As her boyfriend?' _His mind could not grasp the concept as the lady started to tell him what had happened.

"Trucy here seemed to get into a little bit of a tiff with some of her other classmates. She didn't start it, of course, but once the first fist flew she was stuck in the middle of it. Poor girl…" The lady on the other end sympathized with Trucy. "They tease her a lot because of her magic. Sometimes they even go as far as to taunt her about her about her father!" The lady sounded shocked, and it seemed that all this was news to her. Apollo couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'How come she never told me? I would have listened….' _He felt a pang of guilt go through him, recalling all those times he had been to busy with work to really talk to Trucy when she came home from school. _'I can understand her magic, but to go as far as to taunt her about her Mr. Wright? Even start to physically harm her over it, it's, it's…' _Apollo felt anger rush through him as he balled his hand into a fist.

"Trucy also seems to have a slight fever. She has been looking a little flustered the past day or two." How Apollo never noticed this shocked and angered him even more.

"I'll come and pick her up." He said curtly to the lady on the other end. He could practically see her nodding.

"That'd be best. She has all of her homework for the week so she…" He didn't pay attention as she trailed off. "Good-bye, see you soon." He put the phone down as soon as he heard 'good-bye' and swiftly ran to grab a light jacket and his cell phone. The weather outside wasn't too cold, but it had started to get more windy out. Luckily, her school wasn't very far away. It was an easy fifteen minute walk from the agency, which was lucky because it saved Mr. Wright the cost of buying a bus pass for her.

Apollo, being a miracle maker that he is, turned that nice fifteen minute walk into a nice five minute dash.

* * *

Just _what _a _suspenseful_ ending, huh? Sorry if things seem rushed or anything, also. This story is going to be at least 6 or 7 chapters long, so I hope you all like it!

I guess this first chapter is dedicated to my friends, seeing as they are getting back into writing also. Much thanks to TheMysteriousAuthoress for helping with some spelling and giving me the kick-in-the-butt to update! She's in my favs, so go check her out! :D

I want to try to update this every few days, so lets hope I can! I'm going away for a week (IRONY) so I'll update it as soon as I get back.

I would love to hear constructive criticism, so all is welcome! :P See you guys in a week!


	2. Realizations and Dreams

Chiyo And Osaka Fan: Trolly indeed :D  
Stormy1696: I did check it out! Very cute I wanna go swimming with Polly ;D I KNOW! I'm glad that there are other people that like it too! YAAAAAA!  
Midnight-Moonlight-Gal: thank you X3

Back, and glad to be! Wow, I didnt think so many people would actually like this! I thought I would get more flamers than anything else cause the pairing is a bit risk-ayy, but I didn't. Thanks so much guys!

* * *

"Hello, what do you need?" The secretary from behind the desk asked Apollo, giving him an odd look. Apollo had tripped into the office after his run from the agency, and was now leaning on the top of the desk, panting and gasping for all the breathe he lost on the way over.

"I'm …–cough- here to….pick…up…Trucy Wright?" He managed to choke out as the man processed the information.

"Of course…sign your name here, who you're signing out, and the time." The man said as he handed a pen, piece of paper, and visitors pass to Apollo. Apollo always found it weird that the schools secretary in the main office was a man, but proceeded to fill out what he was supposed to.

"She should be in the nurse's office. It's in the basement, ne-"  
"Thank you!" Apollo said as he ran out of the office and down to the basement. _'Why does a school need to be three stories high?!' _He was tired enough as it was, but now stairs? He fell, slid, and stumbled to the bottom, rubbing his shin as he'd tripped down a few steps. Leaning against the wall, he caught his breath for a few minutes before continuing down the long cold hall.

* * *

"Owww…" Trucy mumbled as the nurse set to cleaning her wounds. She wasn't badly beat up, just some scratches here and there, along with some bruises. Maybe a sprain. _'Of course he'd find out anyway…but I really hope the school doesn't call daddy!' _Trucy thought as the nurse finished with the wounds that were visible and stuck a thermometer in her mouth. Trucy pouted a little, but didn't try to take it out. After a few minutes, the nurse took it out and looked at it.

"You have a fever of 102." She said bluntly, getting up and walking over to a cabinet. "I'm surprised you can still have so much pep. Aren't you tired?" She brought over some medicine for Trucy to take, and then went back over to sit at her desk. As soon as those words left her mouth, Trucy's eyes became very tired, and it was a job trying to keep them open.

"Just…a little bit." She replied lying down on the small couch she had been sitting on.

"I'm calling your parents." Trucy winced a little at the plural, but was really too weak to object. _'Object? Now I sound like daddy when he gets really upset, or Apollo!' _She giggled at the thought, and the nurse looked at her strangely.

"Is everything ok? Your fever was pretty high, are you hallucinating?" She was flipping through a bunch of index cards with student's information on it. She was sort of happy that her last name started with a 'W'.

"No, I'm just…just thinking." She replied dully to the nurse, who nodded.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A habit that my daddy and friend have at times. My friend does it a lot more though. I was just thinking of him, that's all." She gave the nurse a small smile, and turned around so she was now staring at the wall. The nurse let out a chuckle, and gave a dreamy sigh.

"Thinking of him when you're so ill…might he be your boyfriend?" The nurse teased, only to have Trucy jump and sit straight up on the bed. She was staring at the now laughing nurse, wide eyed.

"N-no! I meant-"Trucy stuttered, looking for the right words. _'Darn pun!' _"A lot of things remind me of him, so I can't help but think of him! I mean, I see him almost everyday! S-so I start to notice a lot of his habits and…I didn't really help, did I?" Trucy said, defeated. The nurse started to laugh harder.

"He must be a real good one for you to get so worked up over it! Bet he's a cutie too," She winked as Trucy blushed. "Does he go to this school? What's his name? _Is_ he cute?"

"No, he doesn't…but his name is Apollo." She said, still blushing. "A-and I guess he is-" Trucy really wanted to say, _"Well…he isn't bad on the eyes! I mean, yeah, he is pretty cute despite his funny hair- someone said it looked like horns, I disagree- but his hair is really cute too. Oh! Sometimes, when he's filling out papers, the light from outside will make it look like he's glowing! And on a hot day, he might even take his vest off! And-"_Trucy stopped herself from going further. "Yeah, he is." She said to the nurse, before turning her back away to face the wall again. Her cheeks felt very warm now, and it was obvious that it wasn't caused by the fever. _'W-when did I become such a fangirl?' _She screeched in her head, picturing a smiling Apollo. _'A-about Apollo even!?' _She let out a deep sigh, and closed her eyes. _'What is Apollo to me, anyway? He should be a brother to me….hehe, maybe even a mother. B-but I shouldn't, I shouldn't-"Trucy's_ mind said it before she had time to even prepare herself. _'I shouldn't be feeling this way about him. I shouldn't…love him this much!' _Trucy opened her eyes in shock. _'Love? When did love come up! I mean, he is really cute, and pretty sexy at times. He has always been there for me, and cared for me. Hanging out with him always is so much fun, and he just-'Trucy's_ eyes widened in realization as she thought more and more about him.

_'I love Apollo?!'  
__'I love Apollo?'  
__'I __**love **__Apollo!'_

She kept repeating inside her head, growing happier and feeling better each time it was repeated.

_'I love you Apollo…' _Was the last thought she had before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Look how _ORIGINAL_ the second chapter is! :P I'll update again within a week. Thanks so much for reading, constuctive criticism and comments are always welcome!


	3. Lost then Found

**Edit!-** An edit all ready? I'm so pathetic xD Well, I just tried to space stuff out more so its easy-er on your eyes. I hope it helped, but now it's set up may look a little...odd, sorry.

Midnight-Moonlight-Gal- Thank you! I'm glad that you like it! Sorry for the late update! xD  
Holly Unending- Thank you! ;o  
Stormy1696- Sorry! I hope this chapter is longer! Lawlz, 'Wright more'! Haha, I get it! 8D -shot-  
Chiyo And Osaka Fan- Why thank you! Here it is! Hope you didnt have to wait too long ;D

* * *

RAWR. Sorry this is so late! Well, maybe not super late, but a few days over due. As school draws near, I dont have as much free time! I-I also sort of dont have an ending for the story (which is all I'm missing). Like, I know what to write but I just dont know how! Know what I mean? A-anyway...

Here is the next chapter! I think it might be longer than the others, but I'm not exactly sure...

Enjoy!

* * *

'_Am I there yet?' _He wined mentally, walking down the long hall that was 'the basement'. He peered into every room, and so far none had been the nurse's office. _'I should have listened to that guy when he tried to give me directions.' _He remembered that the secretary had said it was near something, but what he didn't know. He kept walking, eventually coming into a big colorful room filled with tables. _'This must be the cafeteria.' _He walked straight through it, heading down the rest of the hall. _'It should be near something, and my first guess would be a bathroom or water fountain.' _Apollo walked down the hall, peeking into the different rooms before narrowed it down to the last one. The door was plastered with different musical notes and flyers for different local concerts or art shows. He couldn't help but notice a flyer for an old Gavinners concert. _'Not very surprising.' _He and Klavier had a sort of odd friendship outside of the courtroom. Apollo tried to look through the small window into the room, but it was covered up by a giant smiling treble cleft and giggling quarter notes. _'For some reason, I don't think this is the nurses' office.' _He slightly opened the door and peered through…

Right before he opened it fully and walked straight into a room filled with teenagers holding various instruments. _'They look like their about Trucys' age.' _He added after taking in his surroundings.

"May I help you?" He looked over and saw a teacher standing there with a conductor in her hand. _'I-I don't think this is the nurses' office.'_ "Y-yes, can you tell me where the nurses' office is please?" The students started to mumble and whisper to each other, but stopped as the teacher tapped her conductor on a music stand in front of her.  
"Are you lost?" He nodded, much to his embarrassment. "Go straight down this hall and through the cafeteria. As soon as you get out of the cafeteria, her room is right near the stairs and restrooms." He wanted to slap himself, but restrained. _'How come I didn't think of stairs? How could I have missed it!?'__  
_"Thank you very much!" He nodded to her politely and started to head out, now knowing his destination.

"W-wait!"

He turned around and saw that a small teenager was now staring directly at him, her eyes behind her glasses widen as she looked him up and down. "A-Are you Apollo? Apollo Justice?" He nodded, and the room burst into whispers and giggles. He looked around, and felt his face start to heat up a little. "S-so you're here for Trucy?" He nodded.  
"Are you her friend?" The girl gave a shy nod, as she kept inspecting him up and down.  
"You're her _boyyyyfriendddd _right?" A boy from the back called out, over exaggerating the _boyfriend _and starting to make a kissy face. Apollo's face was now the same color as his vest, as he gave a small nod. It was getting easier to believe that he was her boyfriend, especially with everyone else seeming to think it was true. "How old are you anyway? Isn't this assault if one partner is over 18 or somethi-"  
"Will you stop?" A girl with long black hair next to him punched him in the shoulder. "God, you are such a fag." She mumbled as the boy glared at her, holding his injury. "Be nice, will you? Hey-" she looked at Apollo now, "-Tell her I said to get better soon, all right?" The shy girl who had recognized him before nodded too.  
Apollo gave a weak nod, and instantly closed the door. He fast walked down the hall, never looking back at the room he was just in. _'I forgot what school was like.' _He went through the cafeteria and out again, looking to his right and noticing stairs and pair of bathrooms.

Right in between both was a door with a sign that said 'Nurse' and a little smiley face. His palm made direct contact with his forehead as he dragged his hand down his face. _'I'm supposed to be _observant_.' _

He hurried up to the door and threw it open. "Tru-"  
"SHHH!" A lady sitting behind a desk just a few feet away from him was holding her finger up to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet.  
"Sorry!" He whispered as he looked around. There were medical poster, cabinets, and a wheelchair, so he knew he was in the right place. _'But where's Trucy?'_ He turned back to the nurse who just kept staring at him.

"Is Trucy Wright here? She was sick and injured so I'm here to pick her up?" He called to the nurse, his voice cracking slightly every now and then. She smiled and gave him a nod, getting up and walking over to a door. She opened it, and motioned him to follow. He did, and soon he found himself in another room. The nurse gestured toward a bed that was hidden behind the opened door. He peered over and saw a blue silk top hat on the floor next to the bed, followed by a figure hidden by a blanket. He didn't need to be told twice who it was (as the top hat gave it away) and rushed over. He kneeled down and moved the blanket away from her face.

"Trucy..." He murmured as he looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavy. He noticed she had a band aid and bruise on her face also. He stared at her for a minute, speechless. Slowly, he brought his hand up and stroked her cheek. She gave a small moan as her eyes opened slightly.

"P-Polly?"

She asked weakly, trying to get up to look at him. He gave her a small smile as he kept stroking her cheek. "I-I thought that d-daddy would pick me up…?"  
"Shhhh, its ok. Lie back down." He whispered to her. "Mr. Wright was out when the school called the agency. You're still half asleep!" He joked at the end. She nodded as though she understood, but her eyes were dull and blank. She leaned over to try and get a better look at him, but instead she ended up giving him a hug.  
"I-I don't feel good." She mumbled into his shoulder. He hugged her tight and nodded. He let go after a minute, while she stayed up and looked at him.  
Apollo had never seen her like this before, and it scarred him. "Lie down, everything will be all right." She was trying to get out of bed, as she slapped his hand away.  
"I'm f-f-fine!" She slurred out, getting up and swaying a little. "We have to go a-anyway, your taking me home still?" She started to walk out towards the door. Suddenly she spun around, her eyes wide. "My hat!-" She lost her balance and started to fall, but Apollo caught her just in time. He tripped down to the floor with her, but managed for her not to fall onto the ground but onto him instead. It was then he realized what he had been thinking earlier.  
_'I love Trucy.'_

_  
_It was then just how much closer to her he was than first thought. He enjoyed it, and made no move to change their position on the cold floor.  
"I have it, don't worry!" He sighed at her carelessness while she gave him a smile.  
"Thanks Apollo. I'll take it, if you want." She was starting to finally wake up it seemed, for she was talking with more confidence and her eyes stayed fully open as she stared into his eyes even though she was resting against his chest. He was wearing her hat, which pushed his hair-antennas down into his face. They split, as one went down each cheek along his nose.  
"Here, would you like to borrow a wheel chair?" The nurse finally spoke after showing him to Trucy. He shook his head and looked back down at Trucy.  
"I'll carry her home. Sh-_We _don't live that far away. Thank you for taking care of her while Iwasn't around." He added at the end, giving the nurse a quick smile.

The nurse smiled back, before motioning him to hang on for a minute as she rushed out into the other room. He sat there, looking at Trucy who was looking back at him before she giggled. He smiled at her even more before he leaned in close to her ear.  
"What's so funny?" Trucy shivered slightly at the warmth of his breath as it tickled her ear. It was just then that she remembered what she was thinking of before she had taken her small nap. _'I love you Apollo.' _She suddenly blushed, making her cheeks a darker red. She was so close to him, and now he was whispering in her ear. She felt like she was in heaven.  
"You look funny! Wearing my hat…it pushes your hair into your face." She stuck her tongue out at him a little, before he looked back at her with fake shock.  
"You don't like it? I was planning on keeping your hat and wearing it all the time." She giggled even more and grabbed the hat from his head, holding onto it.  
"Since you like it so much, I can make you a red one if you'd like." She told him, slightly nervous that he would instantly straighten up tell her that it was too immature. He nodded, and straightened up a little, stretching as he did so. She looked at him expectantly.  
"I'd like that." He said after a minute. She let out a sigh of relief as she nodded gleefully and pressed herself closer to him. She was getting tired again, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"OurmmfFF…Fy."

She mumbled something into his chest, while he looked at her confused.  
"Excuse me? I didn't catch that, sorry." Trucy pushed herself away from him, both of them sad at the loss of warmth.  
"I said that you're comfy." She replied again, and looked away in slight embarrassment. He blushed and looked away also. There was an awkward silence between them as the nurse came back, holding two bottles of medicine.  
"I'm sorry, I would have returned sooner but I didn't want to wreck the moment." She cooed as Trucy and Apollo separated more, Trucy now trying to get up and Apollo helping. "Here is some medicine that should help with her fever. Make sure she takes one every eight hours. Here's something to soothe her throat if it starts to bother her, and one for her stomach as well." Apollo took the pills, and placed them in his pocket.  
"Thank you very much." He said, giving the nurse a warm smile. He managed to help Trucy up after a minute, and they both made their way out.

* * *

I make Apollo such a flirt, so be prepared for OOC-ish-Kalvier-Flirty!Polly-ness in the next chapter! (spoiler?!) He's under the influence of loveeee? -shot again- I dunno. xD

Critique and comments are always welcome! :D


	4. Boyfriend like

Holly Unending- I'm very happy you laughed (let alone liked) it! XDD Memoryskillz!Apollo is just amazing like that. xD  
Chiyo And Osaka Fan- Thank youuuuu! You really get to see flirty!Apollo in this chapter XD  
kataragirl11- Here it is! This chapters got some fluff in it too! xD Thankies!

Here we go! Next chapter. All right! W00t! School starts tomorrow for me. -wrecks the mood- well, all my rants and such are at the bottom, so I'll tell you about how awkward this chapter was written there. XD Sorry about the format, also! Its just plain wierd the way it is. Sorry if it upsets you deeply. D:

* * *

"Trucy, if you get tired or can't walk anymore, just tell me ok?" She nodded and turned to look back at the nurse.  
"Thank you so much! I'll have to sneak some free tickets away for you to go to the Wonder Bar!"  
"Why, thank you!" The nurse laughed and took a seat at her desk. "It was no problem. And dear? I agree, he is." At this the nurse winked, and made Trucy fidget and look away, her face growing redder by the second.  
"Well, bye!" She pushed Apollo out and shut the door, starting to walk down the hall. He looked at her confused, deciding he would rather not know. After a few minutes they were back at the stair case and making their way up a small flight of stairs before they got to the real one. Trucy was lagging behind; swaying with every step she took. Apollo noticed and stopped to wait for her to catch up.  
"You're tired." He said bluntly, not even asking her. "Why didn't you tell me?" She shook her head and looked at him with sick and tired eyes.

"I'm all set! Now, come on!" She wearily made her way past him, trudging up the stairs. Apollo signed as he puller her back. She squeaked as he wrapped the jacket he had been wearing around her.  
"Its cold out and you are sick enough." She thanked him and set to walking up the stairs again. He dragged her back, and this time caught her in his arms and lifted her up bridal style.  
"A-Apollo!!" She gasped shocked as he started to walk up the steps. "Lemme go! I can do it myself! I'll have you know, when daddy got sick I was all alone taking care of myself for a week! Now, put me down!" He ignored her protests and small punches they reached the top floor. She had given up a while ago, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head on his shoulder. It was actually quite nice, and she was starting to fall asleep. Just as they were making their way towards the door out, the bell rang. Trucy and Apollo both jumped, as Trucy held him tighter in shock. A flood of children were pouring out from their classes and into their next ones. At first it was those in younger grades, such as 7th and 8th. They eyed Apollo and Trucy, a few giggling and 'aww'ing. It was impossible for them to move in the wave of the kids rushing to get to class. That's when Apollo looked towards the stairs and saw the kids from the music class he walked into come up. _'Great.' _He thought bitterly, as they caught sight of Trucy and him. They suddenly ran over and formed a bubble around them, making it impossible for the pair to escape.  
"Trucy! I thought you and your man here left a while ago!" The girl with long black hair asked, trying to move closer to the front of the group.  
"Hey Dollie! We were about to leave before the bell rang." Trucy called turning to stare at her friend, smiling. Suddenly the shy girl from before appeared next to her, waving slightly.  
"Maggey! How was music class?"  
"It wasn't m-music without y-you there. The only thing that was t-the same was that no one believes you met Klavier." Maggie said with a slight sigh. Trucy nodded, and chat with her friends slightly.

_'Trucy seems better than before. She sure has a weird fever.' _Apollo thought as he watched her interact with her friends. He felt her slip from his grip a little, and proceeded to toss her up slightly, making her squeal. Her friends giggled, while the boy from before started to glare at Apollo.  
"Why don't you let her down? I'm sure she can walk just fine, she doesn't look sick to me." He said rudely, crossing his arms as he did so.  
"Why don't you shut up?" Dollie growled at him, also crossing her arms.  
"Do you even _care _about her? If you did she would be home resting by now! You haven't even done anything boyfriend-like with her! She deserves someone who won't just…just, USE her!" He said with disgust.  
Apollo was surprised by this, and glared at the child. "Trucy, we should get going. He's right about you needed rest." _'Wrong about everything else though.' _He added mentally, as he pushed himself through the crowd, heading towards the stairs.  
"Yeah, you better run away! If you don't take care of her, someone _more worthy_ will steal her away!" He called from behind them, only for his voice to be drowned out after Apollo pushed through the doors of the school and started to head down the street. There was an awkward pause between him and Trucy as they were walking down the street.  
"That kid is a jerk. He asked me out a few times, but of course I told him 'no way!'" She said quietly, looking down towards the ground. Apollo took a quick look down at her, and noticed she was biting her lip. Strike that: she was chewing on her lip like a piece of candy.  
"He's right." Apollo said after a moment, making Trucy slightly look up at him.

"I haven't done anything boyfriend-like."

At this Trucy snapped her head up to look at him, eyes wide and mouth open slightly."I-I wh-what I mean was, they took it-WHAT?" She said, never taking her eyes off of him. He kept staring straight ahead, holding back a slight chuckle. "I'm sorry! I talked about all the cool cases we worked on at school, and everyone took it that you were my boyfriend! I just went along with it, and it helped to keep some of the boys away from me!"  
"That's all right. I was a little surprised that whoever called me knew that I was your boyfriend though."  
"HUH?!" She stared ad him dumbly, her mouth now open fully. "H-How did they know? You're not my immediate family, so how would they…unless…unless you told them that you were?"

At this Trucy was staring holes through his head, while her mouth formed into a smile. Apollo shifted a little, and realized that the other side of the street was really a lot more interesting than most people give it credit for.  
"Maybe when I answered the phone I told them my name, and they knew from that." He tried to cover up his lie with another, only to make Trucy's smile even wider. "It's not good to lie,_ Honey._ I must be really bad influence on you_._ I'm sorry; I'll try to be a better boyfriend for you. I would never use you, but I'm betting that other kid would have. When we get back to _our _house I'll make sure to make you some soup and crawl into bed with you, to keep you safe and protected from this aweful fever." He said teasingly, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Your lips bleeding! Does it hurt? Want me to kiss it better?" He closed the space between her face and his, barely leaving a centimeter or two between them. Trucy was in utter shock, frozen, her mouth moving yet no words were coming out.

He smiled as he placed a small kiss on her lips, lingering for just a moment, before pulling away and continuing to stare at the opposite side of the street. _'What did I just do? Am that stupid? I love Trucy, but I don't want to completely wreck out friendship because of a stupid little kiss! She probably hates me, and why _wouldn't_ she? I'd hate me too. Why am I such a fool?" _Trucy hadn't moved since he had kissed her, her eyes still wide at the sudden interaction from her 'boyfriend_'_.  
_'D-did Apollo just say he was gonna _sleep _with me? Did he just _KISS_ me?' _The thought came late, as the sensation came and went leaving Trucy wanting for more. His lips were soft, warm, and something else. Something she couldn't exactly place her finger on. It was nice and comforting, but it was also enticing and filled with a sense of accomplishment. It was every emotion and feeling she had ever felt, plus a few she hadn't, into one.  
"I like chicken noodle best,_ Sweets_." Was the last thing she said before she fell asleep in his arms, the slow and steady pace of footsteps rocking her to sleep like a baby.

* * *

(A/N:) --I keep forgetting to put that there. Haha? KAY WELL, AMAZING CHAPTER RIGHT? (no) I keep forgetting to keep Trucy's fever at a constant so thats all messed up. And the way I worded everything was just awkward (like, the kiss) I forgot to check over grammer and such, as usual, so yeah, haha! Told you guys Apollo would be flirty-ish! xD I know, short chapter after a longer wait. Sorry about that! I'm stalling cause I have to write the ending for it, and also school is tomorrow ;-; So now I'll have even less time to write! Oh perfect...

About the 'Dollie' and 'Maggey' thing, I just had to. HAHAHAH, yeahitdoesntmakesensesorry xD

Comments, criticism? I'd love to hear it! Thanks for putting up with my wierd updating schedual, and thanks for reading! Wish me luck at school! D:


	5. Feeling Better?

**SPOILERZ** FOR REVIEWS! The reviews contain **spoilers** for Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney! The story does NOT! Just the reviews!

* * *

Samuria Ryo- Thank you!  
BloodScale- YOU CAN, I agreez. :D  
kataragirl11- Actually, at the end of Apollo Justice, I dont think they ever do find out they are related. Trucy says that Apollo is like her "little big brother", but I didnt think they actually found out that they were related? T-thank you though!  
Holly Unending- Good luck to you in school also! Thank you! I sort of do, I like it. It could be easier, but ehhhh, its good enough. El Oh El! I like your selfeshness, makes me smile inside. BE MY SCHOOL PRINCIPLE PLZ! I'm glad you giggled and "aww'd". Thats ok, long reviews are kewlll! I'm glad the format looks ok, I always think it looks wierd...  
Chiyo And Osaka Fan- Thankums!!

**Spoilerz over!**

Thank you all for reviewing! I love to read all the reivews, it makes me tingle on the inside and think of happy things like unicorns and rainbows. Sorry for the long wait on the update! (like my lil' rhyme there? hahaha...ha?) but here we go! I think this chapter is a little longer than the others...maybe? I'm in stupid math and to lazy to check. More ranting at the bottom!

* * *

Enjoy! This chapter contains moar fluff and romance!

* * *

"DING!"

Apollo walked over to the stove and took the lid off the pot. He had brought Trucy home, tucked her into her bed, and was now making soup. He just threw a few cans of chicken noodle soup into a pot, added a few spices, and then left it to heat up. While it had been heating up, he was left with the previous events to think about.

--Flash back--

_Apollo stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the now sleeping Trucy curled up in his arms. _

'_Sweets?' He was expecting her to giggle, or blush, even punch him. But she didn't; she didn't even seem upset. 'She seemed happy, tired, but happy.' He couldn't perceive anything to see if she was nervous because she fell asleep to fast. He felt a strange feeling well up inside him, coming straight from the bottom of his stomach. He started to walk again, picking up the pace to get back to the agency. He didn't want her to be out in the weather, even if it wasn't that bad out. He walked into the building and up a few flights of stairs. He was surprised that Trucy didn't get up while he did that since he tended to trip at least once while he went up the stairs. He got to their floor and opened the door (which took a good amount of time; he had to balance Trucy in one arm while the other had to open the door). __He promptly closed the door on his way in, and brought Trucy into her room. He avoided stepping on any of her belongings and placed her in bed, wrapping a light sheet around her. The fever came back, and she was sweating again. He carefully made his way out and went into the bathroom to find a face cloth. He ran it under cold water for a few moments, squeezed out the excess water, and made his way back into her room. She had subconsciously thrown the covers off, only for them to get tangled around her legs, and turned onto her side. He quietly made his way back over and placed the cloth best he could on her forehead. He kneeled down and sat there for a few moments, listening to her ragged breathing.  
_

_"Polly…"_

_  
He jumped slightly at the sudden sound, and looked at Trucy, ready to explain himself for earlier. "T-Trucy I-"He stopped to realize that she was still asleep. 'I never knew she talked in her sleep?'_  
_"..ly." He lightly placed his hand on her face, making sure not to wake her.  
'She feels like she's on fire!'_  
_"Nnghh…That feels….good."_ _'  
Ok, now she's defiantly awake. Good job.' He kept his hand there, knowing that any cool surface would make her feel better. He looked at her face, noticing that her eyes were still close. 'That's odd. She must be really tired.' _  
_"Polly…N-no…ce more…?" He froze as he realized that she was still sleeping.  
'W-what is she dreaming about…?'  
"re…? K-kiss…' He jerked his hand away and fell onto his back.  
'HUH? I-I must be hearing things.'  
"It…st…kiss…gain?" He got up as fast as he could and tripped out of her room, closing her door and leaning against it.  
'She's dreaming about _kissing _me?!' He stayed like this for a few minutes, trying to process the information. 'M-maybe its not me? There has to be another Polly around.' He instantly dismissed that idea, knowing how unlikely that just was. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, his heart about to explode in his chest._

'_Maybe making soup will help me calm down?' He thought as he dragged out a pot and put it on the stove. _

--Flash Back End--

He scooped some of the soup into a bowl and proceeded to add salt and pepper. The soup was hot, and so now was the bottom of the bowl. He brought it into Trucy's room, and lightly shook her awake. She groaned and turned in the other direction.  
"Not now, five more minutes daddy!" She grumbled and settled back down under the covers. He lightly placed the bowl of soup onto her from under the covers and waited. A few minutes later Trucy suddenly shot up, almost knocking the bowl out of his hands.  
"Ow! Polly…" She whined as she rubbed the spot where he had placed the bowl. "That's really hot you know."  
"You seem much better." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, Trucy slowly crawling and sitting next to him.  
"I think I just need rest. I have a good immune system, so if I do get sick I just gotta rest a while for it to kill that illness!" She said as she made the best action pose that she could muster up.  
"You and Mr. Wright both have incredible luck." He replied as he started to mix the soup around, trying to cool it off.  
"Daddy's got luck while I've got brawns!" She said proudly, holding her arm up and flexing her 'muscle'. He gave her a blank stare.  
"Some muscle." She hit him playfully on the arm, giggling. "Be careful! Want me to drop this whole bowl of hot soup on you instead?" He took a spoonful of soup and held it up in front of her face. She gave him a weird stare as he stared back.

"Don't you want some? Its chicken noodle, your favorite!"

"You don't have to feed me! I'm a big girl you know!"

"Here comes the train! Choo-choo!" He said to her as though he were talking to a small child. "The airplane has to make its landing!"  
"Stop it!" She giggled as she opened her mouth and felt the warm liquid slide down her throat. "I can feed my self. Now gimme the bowl!" She grabbed the bowl out of his hands before he had time to react. "Hot! Hot!" She tried to balance the soup in one hand while cooling off the other, only to switch it with the other hand a second later. "Why did you heat it up so much? It's like lava!" He couldn't help but give a slight smile while watching her. "What are you laughing at?" She asked, giving him a small glare as she settled to wrap the bowl in a blanket and place it on her lap. She snatched the spoon out of his hand and started to slurp it down.

"You."

He said with a slight chuckle, only to have Trucy choke and cough, knocking the bowl of soup onto her and Apollo, along with the bed and floor.  
"Sorry, sorry, SORRY!" Trucy apologized, getting up slightly and trying to wipe away the soup from her clothes. "Let me go get some paper towels, or a towel might be better! Hang on!"  
"I'll get it, that's fine!" Apollo said as he tried to get up only to have the soup seep through the side of his pants and part of his shirt and vest. "EEK!" He cried rather femininely, while he tried to balance himself on one leg to keep the soup from getting all over him, only to get mixed up and trip. He managed to put his arms out in front of him to help catch himself before he fell straight onto the bed.

And right on top of Trucy.

Time stood still as Apollo stared down at Trucy, who stared back, just centimeters away. Both of them were blushing furiously at such close contact, but made no action to remove themselves from their positions. After what felt like forever, Apollo knew that he had to get up and start to clean up the spilled soup. Also, he should probably apologize about earlier and this, of course. Yet he found himself moving closer, Trucy seemed to be moving in close too, the gap between them growing smaller and smaller by the second. They were now only a few millimeters apart as they stared into each others eyes.  
"Trucy…" Apollo whispered, his eyelids suddenly becoming heavy.  
"Apollo..?" Trucy said before she closed the small space between them, attaching her lips to his. Trucy had been given what she had been craving since earlier today (maybe even before that) and wanted more. She tried to deepen the kiss by wrapping her arms around Apollo's neck and running her hands through his short hair. He let out a soft moan and pressed his lips harder against hers, nibbling slightly at her bottom lip. This automatically sent a chill down Trucy's spine, making her shiver and open her mouth slightly. Apollo took this opportunity and snuck his tongue into her mouth, making her gasp slightly in shock. He couldn't help but smile as she tried to fight his tongue off with hers, only to loose a moment later. They could have stayed like this forever-tongues battling, slight moans and gasps as a new sensation was felt- until Trucy pulled away, panting for breath. Apollo was panting slightly also, and let his head down to rest in the crook of her neck.  
"S-sorry…" She replied a few moments later. "I didn't mean to pull away." She seemed embarrassed about it, which made Apollo turn his head up at her.  
"Don't be sorry. You'll just have to practice more." He said with a smirk on his face as she looked down on him, smirking back. She then moved her arms down and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, and then got up slightly and leaned back to fall off of the bed. Trucy squealed and as they fell backwards, laughing as she landed on top of Apollo.  
"Looks like we've changed roles!" She said, grinning at him. A small laugh escaped his lips as he nodded, grinning back at her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. They stayed like that for who knows how long, just enjoying each others company.  
"Daddy will be home soon." Trucy spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence that had engulfed them. "Now what?" She asked as she attempted to get up, only for him to pull her back down. "Polly!" She giggled, attempting to get up again and succeeding. Apollo was still lying down on his back as he stared straight ahead towards the ceiling. Trucy was kneeling next to him, her gaze never leaving his face.  
"I'm not sure," He replied after a few moments, "I guess the first thing to do is to clean up all this soup." He turned his head enough so that he could gaze right back at her. She sighed as she stood up, stretched, and held out a hand towards him. He took it, and with some effort managed to get up. "C'mon, you can help too."

"But Polly I'm sick!"

"You don't seem that sick anymore to me."

She puffed out her cheeks as he walked out of her room, only for Trucy to tag along a second later. He grabbed some paper towels from the kitchen as Trucy ran to get some new sheets for her bed. A slightly awkward silence hung in the air as they cleaned up the mess they made, but neither of them minded. Both of them were lost in thought; _what happened? Is it right? Who do we tell? Do they love me? _Trucy had been mainly focused in on the last question; it was the only one she didn't have an answer to.

_'We made out.  
Yes, of course it is!  
No one yet, until everything's figured out.'_She just couldn't find an answer to the last question, which out of all was the most important one. _'Does he like me? Does he even like me like that? Well, why would he have made out with me? If he didn't like me then why does he hang out with me? No, no! Does Apollo _love _me?' _Trucy let out a deep sigh as she continued to make her bed while a look of frustration dawning over her face.

"Done yet?"

Trucy snapped her head up to meet Apollo's amused stare. "I didn't know you got so serious over bed making."  
"H-hey!" She walked over to him and playfully punched his arm. "I finished. What about you?"  
"Almost, there's just a little more." Trucy stuck out her tongue and gave a small 'ha' as she pranced out of the room and into the kitchen to grab the roll of paper towels. She threw them to an unsuspecting Apollo who had just walked out of her room. A soft 'thump' followed by an 'Eeek!' filled the small apartment, making Trucy giggle as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"C'mon Polly! Hurry up!" She groaned and whined until he walked into the kitchen with a fist full of dirty paper towels and what was left of the roll in his other. He threw them out and placed the clean ones back onto the rack, grabbing two bowls and filling them with soup. He placed one in front of Trucy, and then plopped down next to her with his own. "What now?" Trucy asked after a few moments, causing Apollo to look up from his soup, a stray noodle hanging from his lips. He slurped it up and swallowed as a few moments went by.  
"I'm…not sure." He replied rather sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, all the while making Trucy smile. "Well, first off," He leaned over and kissed Trucy on the cheek, surprising her. "I think I love you Trucy." A few moments went by, and Apollo had pulled back and was now looking down into his soup, embarrassed. _'The tensions killing me! Hurry up Trucy, reject me now so then I don't look like more of an idiot!' _

"Apollo…" She said slowly, looking at him with a smile on her face.

"I don't think I love you."

Apollo's heart sank to the pit of his stomach and his throat clenched up. _'Justice, you're a foolish fool.'_

"I _know_ I love you!"

As she said this she lept up and wrapped her arms around Apollo, placing her head on his shoulder and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Apollo felt relief wash over him, his used-to-be depressed heart now flying high. He grinned and placed his hand over Trucy's, laughing.  
"Now that that's settled," As he said this Trucy let out a small pout, mumbling about how 'un-romantic' he was being, "I think its time _we _cleaned up." He was just starting to remember about how soup was spilled onto them, and now it was starting to really seep in. Trucy nodded, not attempting to move herself off of Apollo. "We can be all 'romantic' once we've cleaned up." She groaned and reluctantly got up and grabbed her bowl, bringing it over to the sink. She placed it in the sink and ran some water into it. As she turned around to go get Apollo's bowl, she froze.

Apollo had all ready taken his vest off and was unbuckling his pants. A giant blush appeared on Trucy's face as she watched him, attempting to say something slightly coherent. "I-I..A-w-wait..wh-s-s.." _  
_Apollo looked up and saw the blush on her face and smiled at her.  
"Like it?" He said as he slowly slid the belt out, moving his hips in a suggestive manner.  
"A-APOLLO!" Trucy's cried out, placing her hands over her eyes, the blush on her face getting worse from his little 'strip tease'.  
"I would have never expected that from you! I mean, Mr. Gavin…but you!" She felt her throat dry up and she started to trip out of the room. "GET A ROOM!" She called out as she entered her room closing the door. She heard him laughing hysterically (something he never does) and then she heard a soft and muffled "sorry!"  
After a while, Trucy walked out with a red and gray long sleeved shirt and loose jeans with a star shooting up the right leg.

"Apollo! You can borrow some of Daddy's clothes if you need to!" She yelled out, not sure where he went. She checked the kitchen but all she found was his discarded clothes. _'Does this mean he's walking around naked?' _Trucy wanted to slap her forehead, as the blush from earlier started to make an encore appearance.  
"I'm fine. I brought some clothes from home over a while ago, in case." She turned around and saw him with a long sleeved blue t-shirt and a simple pair of black cargo pants on. She couldn't help but stare; she had never seen him in anything but his red vest with his white under shirt and his red pants.  
"You look good." She said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.  
"I could say the same for you." He wrapped his arms around her small frame and swayed from side to side a little, following an unheard rhythm.

"Well well, now just _what_ is going on here?"

Apollo and Trucy jumped back from each other as they turned to see who the new voice belonged to.  
_'Great…just_ 'perfeckt'_.' _

_

* * *

_(A/N:) OH MY, now who could that be?? I threw a hint in thar, so feel free to guess! I think I might have made it to obvious...ah well.

My favorite part I think was the strip tease!Apollo cause it was awesome and that happen to me at lunch. Only I was the one stripping.  
...yeahhhh  
Be happy you dont go to school with me. D: I'm really bad at romance scenes, so sorry if all the feelings and actions were awkward. First time writing a romance scene also too! Which is why I'm bad at them...der. The format may look wierd (as usual) but thats cause I tried to space it out and not have paragraphs that were like 3 pages long. Hope its easier on the eyes.

So far this is the farthes I've written. I.E- I dont have any more writting past this part. Which means it'll take even LONGER for the next chapter to come out. Looks like this story may turn out to be more than 6 chapters.

Completely random note before I stop ranting so you can go on with your lives: I got the the first Pheonix Wright game. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney! WOOOOOOOT! -fangiggles- I've only played Apollo Justce, so now things might make more sense. I'm alsmost done with Turnabout Samurai, and I REALLY wanna get to the next trial cause of Edgey. ;3; I may write an EdgeworthxPhoenix fanfic...but wright now I wanna finish concentrate on this one. I really wanna wright other ones that maybe center around Apollo's past...-mumble, mumble, random fanfic ideas-

Hate it? Love it? Nothing it? Constructive Criticism is always welcome! Thanks so much for reading!


	6. More soup for your heart?

Chiyo And Osaka Fan: Ha, thank you!  
kataragirl11: I started to get into the pairing a little while into the game and then my sister spoiled it for me by telling me the big spoiler XD I like them as both, cause either way its really really cute! I just have to say I like the coupling a little more ^^; Glad you liked it!

SHIZ. I discovered tabs and now I cant use it on fanfics. I mean, hitting the tab button makes things so easier to read ;__; *sister showed me the way* Ranting at the bottom, sorry its so short.

**NOW CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 4-4, HO-KAY?**

**Happy Holidays ya'll~ Consider this a gift, have a good one! If you dont celebrate any Holidays; consider this a gift and have a fun break, cause I know I will be enjoying the 10 sweet days that my school gives me (along with hopefully, a copy of AJ:AA from Santa! =D)**

* * *

Apollo and Trucy scrambled away from the other, each looking just as embarrassed, and turned to see who had interrupted them.

"Mr. Gavin!" Trucy squealed as she jumped over to the prosecutor, giving him a big hug.

"H-hi Prosecutor Gavin." Apollo said, a little shaken up from having been interrupted so suddenly.

"I hate formalities, and you're my friends ja? Just call me Klavier." He said oh-so-smoothly as he gave Trucy a big hug back. She giggled as he let go, stepping back and bobbing up and down on her heels.

"What brings you here? Want a job?"

"Nein, but thank you fraulien. The next time I am out of a job, I'll call you first. I came to see if Herr Wright was around?" He smiled, his white teeth shining. Apollo was still standing there, his body paralyzed from earlier. He recovered slowly, feeling jealous at Trucy's reaction to seeing the famed man.

"Hmm? Daddy? He's supposed to be home soon! Want to leave a message?" She asked, tapping her index finger against her chin.

"If he's going to be home soon, may I have the pleasure of staying until then?" He asked, giving Trucy a wink. She nodded frantically, closing the door behind him and seeing if he wanted anything to drink.

"C'mon Polly!" She dragged him into the kitchen, letting him go and digging through the fridge. A few moments of silence went by, the slight 'clinking' of jars and bottles the only noise in the room.

"Trucy…" Apollo whined like a small boy having to share his toys. _'Appropriate metaphor.' _He thought, staring at Trucy who had turned around and was staring right back at him. He sent her a slight pout as she went back to searching through the fridge.

"Aww, are you jealous Polly?" She pulled a bottle of ice tea out ('_since when had there been ice tea?' _Apollo pondered for a moment) and walked over to the cupboard, grabbing a few glasses. "I didn't think you'd want anyone to know just yet, about us?" She was facing away from him, filling the glasses as evenly as she could.

"Yeah, but still." He whined some more, sitting dejectedly on a chair while waiting for Trucy to be done. "You don't have to flirt so much."  
"I have to act like I normally would around him, not that I mind, he's still some pretty good eye candy…" She mumbled off, smirking and turning to see a very upset defense attorney. "Awww, you're so cute when you're upset!" She cooed, throwing the rest of the tea in the fridge and running over to give him a hug. "And I'd rather look at you!" She smiled at him, letting go and went back off to get the glasses.

"Thanks..." He murmured, getting up and grabbing the glass she had made for him. They walked back into the room to find Klavier sitting on the couch, flipping through whatever random magazine had been lying on the table. He looked up when he heard the sound of feet shuffling back into the room.

"Danke shön." He thanked her and took a sip, smiling as he put it down on the small table in front of him. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh not much; school, working the Wonder Bar, trying to learn some new tricks. Want to see a new one I've been practicing for a while?" Apollo plopped down onto the couch opposite, sighing as he let Trucy entertain their guest while he was left to think.  
_'We're only 7 years apart, so it's not _that _bad. The only thing is that she's still a minor…oh Geez, what would Mr. Wright do to me?' _Apollo shivered slightly, imagining a mad Mr. Wright is not a very pleasant thing. _'W-Well, maybe its best to tell him last? Wonder how everyone else will take it.'  
_  
"Well, well. Quite the party we've got here and no one invited us?"

A new voice interrupted Apollo's musing, looking up toward the door he saw Phoenix and Ema standing there; Ema had a small smile on her face, happy to be away from her boss while Phoenix always seemed happy.

"Daddy!" Trucy called, setting her trick down to run and give her father a hug. "Your home!"

"Herr Wright, and oh! My favorite Detective!" Klavier called, gleefully enjoying the scowl that grew on Ema's face as she noticed him.

"Fop." Was the simple reply that came from the young want-to-be forensic scientist.

"What are you doing here Klavier?" Mr. Wright asked, placing his hands in his pockets and walking in, Ema closing the door behind them.

"I wanted to talk to you about something regarding you being the new lawyer on the block." Klavier was nervous, referring to how Phoenix had taken the bar exam and gotten a new attorney badge not that long ago, as he was the one to have taken away the original. "Looks like Herr Forehead here has some competition, ja?" He chuckled, attempting to lighten his nervousness.

"Hey! I resent that!" Apollo shot back, a frown appearing on his face.

"Sorry kid, you're good, but once people hear that Mr. Wrights back their going to want the legendary Phoenix!" Ema replied, her good mood from earlier coming back. "I'd choose him as a defense attorney over you." She said crossing her arms and looking slightly smug.  
"Me too." Klavier replied, playing with his bangs like as a small smile came on his face.  
"Does this mean I'm out of a job!?" Apollo was appalled; maybe Phoenix getting his badge back wasn't such a good thing…

"I'd pick Apollo."

Trucy held no expression on her face as she bobbed up and down on her heels; staring at everyone and having them stare back. Apollo looked most shocked, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"Th-thanks Trucy…" He muttered out, looking down at his bracelet shyly.

"You wouldn't pick your own father?" Ema asked, shocked, as she held up a hand to her face. "Hasn't he told you any stories of when he was a lawyer? He was amazing!"

"Ach, it is quite odd Fraulein Wright." Klavier had a confused expression, yet his eyes seemed to have a bit more knowing look.

"You're killing me Trucy. You wouldn't pick your dear old Dad?" Phoenix seemed to be hurt, a frown on his face.

"Sorry Daddy, but someone's gotta take Polly's side!" She giggled. "He's barely had time to start exploring his lawyer duties, so I'm expecting some pretty amazing stories from him. I'm also expecting to be apart of them; someone's got to keep him in check! We don't want him jumping off any bridges or anything!" She puffed out her cheeks and looked determined.

"Too late…" Apollo murmured.

"Was Herr Forehead?"  
"N-Nothing!" Apollo scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously.  
"Polly! You've jumped off a bridge!?" Trucy asked shocked. _'That's true; we don't really know much about his past…' _She thought, feeling bad about not taking the time to ask. "Tell us!"  
"No, it's not important."  
"Please Polly?" She asked while walking over to take a seat next to him, all the while giving him puppy eyes.  
"N-nope." _'Damn your cuteness Trucy.'_

"B-but we barely know anything about your past!"

Apollo stiffened, and Trucy careful eye caught on to the hint.

"The past is the past, that's all there is to it. Why do you think they call it the past?" He asked with a little bit of bite, getting up and dusting himself off. "Done with your glass?" Trucy nodded meekly, noticing his colder attitude. _'I wonder what happened….I should be a good girlfriend and ask him!' _She mentally nodded to herself and turned back around, now relaxing on the couch. She looked over to the rest of the team and saw that they all were a little wide eyed and curious.  
"So Mr.G-Klavier, what did you want to talk to Daddy about?" Changing topics always helped ease the mood.

"Hmm?" Klavier was watching Apollo walk back into the kitchen, distracted. "I wanted to have a celebration party for him, I wanted it to be a surprise but what can I say? It's hard for me to keep gifts secret." He smiled down at her, placing his hands on his hips and leaning forward slightly.

"Nothing to outrageous." Phoenix replied, grinning like an idiot. _'I've never seen Daddy this happy!' _Trucy was staring at him, mouth slightly open.

"No Daddy! Its gotta be huge!" She yelled out, punching her fist into the air. "You're returning to something you love!" Phoenix laughed and walked over to pat Trucy on the head, then nodded.

"Good! I all ready planned it anyway." Klavier chuckled, "It's set for next week, at the karaoke bar. Everyone you know is invited, so please take whoever you want. My treat, of course."

"A karaoke bar? Some of my friends have gone to those! Is it the kind where we get our own rooms or do we sing it out on stage in front of everyone?"  
"Well, everyone who has ever known Herr Wright is invited, so it's got to be big, ja? I'm sure you have a lovely voice on stage." Trucy gave a slight squeal and hopped up and down on the couch, giggling and talking to herself excitedly.

"Everyone?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"Yes Herr Wright; _everyone._ Expect to see some old friends. You may want to clean yourself up first before though." He smiled as Phoenix sent him a slight glare. "So I'll see you next week then?"

"Why not? I can't turn down an invitation to my own party." Phoenix said now smiling.

"Perfeckt! I have overstayed my welcome, and I must be going anyway. C'mon Detective, may I give you a ride back to the precinct?"  
"No."  
"It would be much easier and cost less."  
"It'd be more trouble than its worth and it'll cost my dignity."  
"Can I get you some coffee, at least?"  
"Are you asking me out?"  
Ema and Klavier wandered out of the office, arguing all the way. Trucy waved bye to them, and then hopped up to hug Phoenix again.

"I can't wait Daddy! It'll be so much fun! I have to go tell Polly! Is he still in the kitchen, weirdo…" She started to walk off, barely get a few steps in before Phoenix interrupted her.

"Trucy, I got a call today."  
"Oh, really, what about? Was it your first client?" She couldn't help but giggle some more.  
"Nope. You know them."  
"Who?" Now she was curious.  
"Your school. Apparently you are sick and wounded?"  
"Oh…that."  
"You don't seem that sick or injured." At this he raised and eyebrow, acting more like a father than ever.  
"Well, you see-"

"Sorry about that! What did I miss?" Apollo walked back into the room, rubbing his hands on the sides of his pants.

"W-whats going on?" He asked, sensing the now tense atmosphere and noticing Trucy biting her lip nervously.

"Trucy was just heading back off to bed, she's sick you know." Phoenix said in an airy tone, staring the little magician down until her shoulders slumped in defeat.  
"But I'm fine…" She grumbled.

"I'll be sure to bring you in some soup. What's your favorite kind again?"

A silence filled the room while Trucy and Apollo exchange a knowing look.

"Chicken Noodle."

* * *

(A/N:) THAT IS LIKE THE PERFECT LINE TO END THIS STORY ON. *wrecks mood* But its true, I didnt realize that until after I had written it.  
So.....Sorry for the set up! Tried to extend the chapter while making it easier to read! Tabs doesnt work, as said.  
I made Trucy giggle a lot this chapter, and I think that I messed up on a few other things also, but I forget what they are. I wanted to note another few things, but I sorta ferget. :B Oh yes! The thing on Apollo's past is well, my sorta personal opionion. He's bitter because he had a bad past. Gods, I really wanna write a fic about his past~

So, as you can see a karaoke bar is in place. While I think this may be a good last chapter, how about an epilouge?? Or hey! Another chapter. If you guys want it x3 I have some ideas for it, so hmmmmmmm~ ;D

_KARAOKE BAR = SONGS_. List any songs you'd want Apollo to sing to Trucy, Trucy to sing to Apollo, or just a song for anyone to sing at all! It can be random, but maybe a few romantic songs...? I have some in mind.

Hate it? Love it? Did I make some grammer mistake, or just mistake all around? Constructive Criticism always welcome! Thanks for reading up to this point!


End file.
